Sorpresas
by mutemuia
Summary: A veces los grandes acontecimientos de una vida son una sorpresa. Otros, no…


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** la maravillosa _Akagami no Shirayukihime_ pertenece a Akizuki sensei.

 **NOTA:** La culpa de esta historia la tiene _Marianita-chan_ , que me dejó hoy con el corazón sensible…

* * *

 **SORPRESAS**

Él sabía bien lo que era arrebatar una vida. Sabía bien lo que era ver extinguirse la luz en los ojos ajenos.

Nunca le gustó.

Pero el trabajo es el trabajo, y demonios, él era bueno en todo lo que hacía.

Además, era la suya una profesión peligrosa. Las cicatrices en su cuerpo daban fe de ello. Oh, hacía ya tiempo que Obi tenía asumido que no iba a llegar a viejo. Que nunca habría una familia a la que llamar propia ni vería crecer a los hijos que nunca tendría.

Porque la gente como Obi no llegan a viejos… Nunca...

Pero entonces pasó… ¿Quién le iba a decir a él que precisamente un trabajo le iba a cambiar la vida? Era su cometido una cosa sencillita, parecida a las que ya había hecho antes para Lord Haruka: seguimiento y espantada. Él no hizo preguntas ni Haruka le dio más explicaciones.

Ah, pero ahí vino la sorpresa... La grácil doncella de cabellos rojos que se suponía que saldría huyendo hasta perderse en el horizonte no solo no huyó, sino que se enfrentó al Marqués para defender su presencia en palacio y su amistad con el segundo príncipe.

Interesante…

Y luego vino la segunda sorpresa… El príncipe, en vez de encerrarlo y perder la llave, lo mantuvo a su lado. Y se encontró deseando su confianza, y que viera en él más de lo que los ojos y los prejuicios veían. Él no era un poeta, pero le entregó a Zen sus riendas, las imaginarias cuerdas con las que controlarlo y someterlo. Pero él nunca tuvo que usarlas. Ni quiso.

Descubrió en Zen alguien a quien llamar amigo. Una persona honesta, sin dobleces, sin intenciones ocultas… Aunque no es algo que le diría en su cara, por supuesto. No puede decirle amigo… Es un príncipe, por favor… Maestro servirá…

Y cuando Obi pensaba que ya conocía a Zen, el príncipe le encarga la protección de su mayor tesoro.

Definitivamente fue una sorpresa. La tercera...

Le confía a Shirayuki.

A él, precisamente a él. A alguien como él, que no ha sido más que un mercenario. Un ladrón, un asesino. Un criminal que debería estar pudriéndose en una celda. Y Obi siente que se le llena el pecho de algo a lo que no sabe ponerle nombre. ¿Dignidad? ¿Respeto? Quién sabe…

Los días pasaban y la señorita que antes admiraba pasó a formar parte de sus sueños. No fue de un día para otro. Al principio soñaba con las tareas que habían realizado juntos durante el día. Obi jamás había estado tan a gusto cargando cestas de hierbas y sacos de tierra. Luego, empezaron los sueños inquietantes. Una mirada, una sonrisa dedicada solo a él, una caricia… Finalmente llegó el delicioso tormento… Se despertaba sudando, jadeando, anhelando que las escenas de sus sueños se tornaran reales. De nada valía que se dijera una y mil veces que Shirayuki jamás sería suya. Cuando dormía, su cuerpo y su mente lo traicionaban y Shirayuki se le entregaba entonces buscando su boca y haciéndole enloquecer con sus manos. Piel contra piel. Y él no podía hacer otra cosa que enterrarse en ella.

Oh, eso no fue ninguna sorpresa… Más bien, solo una cuestión de tiempo…

¿Cómo no amarla? ¿Cómo no quererla?

Ser su sombra le convirtió en testigo de su fuerza de voluntad, de su alma generosa y de su determinación. Y de su espíritu de sacrificio. Porque Shirayuki se olvidaba de sí misma hasta el punto de la fatiga. Siempre el bien mayor. Siempre el bienestar de los demás. Las cualidades de una reina. Aunque acabaría siendo princesa, eso sí. Más bien pronto que tarde, si solo de Zen dependiera.

Aprendió a ocultar las señales, pero a veces, solo a veces, algo se le escapaba. Quizás un gesto no pensado, quizás una palabra de más… Algo que hacía que Shirayuki se le quedara mirando desconcertada y él tuviera que improvisar alguna torpe excusa para salir del paso. Y el viaje a Tanbarun desde luego no ayudó a calmar su alma.

Hay ocasiones, generalmente tras uno de esos intensos y apasionados (e involuntarios) encuentros oníricos, mientras mira el techo pintado de su dormitorio, en que piensa que quizás ya sea tiempo de hacer caso a sus pies, siempre inquietos… Quizás ya toque una vez más dejarse llevar por la corriente… Pero Obi solo se engaña a sí mismo… Sabe que no podrá dejarlos. A ninguno de los dos. Después de todo, Zen le dijo que no usaría las riendas, que no lo ataría… Y el joven maestro, sin saberlo —o quizás sí—, de esta manera le ató más fuerte a él.

No, no podría dejarlos…

Les debe demasiado… Su mundo, que antes era pequeñito, ahora es grande, enorme… Él, que siempre había ido dando tumbos por el mundo, vigilando constantemente su espalda, ahora siente que pertenece a algo. Y no es un sitio, no. Ahora siente que pertenece a algo parecido a una familia. Cuatro personas que miran por él y por las que él daría la vida. Y Obi, aquel Obi que debería haber muerto desangrado en cualquier callejón, cierra los ojos dando las gracias por ser la persona que es ahora. Tiene amigos. Una familia. Vive. Ama.

A los dos.

Es que Zen es la clase de persona que le gustaría haber sido.

Pero Shirayuki es el espíritu que ilumina su camino.

Jamás podría abandonarlos.

No, no hacen faltan las riendas con Obi.

Pero hay momentos, cuando está de humor juguetón, o no ha dormido porque la otra Shirayuki se niega a abandonarle, o cuando odia ser solo un espectador de la historia de amor de Zen y Shirayuki, o simplemente su corazón está a punto de estallar porque no puede más, en que se permite dejarlo salir. Solo un poco. Solo un instante. Siempre la misma palabra. Tres sílabas.

—Ojou-san…

Porque Obi solo tiene sus sueños y su voz.


End file.
